Hoja de hierro
by naruto-lost-deathnote
Summary: Danzo es Hokage, y a diferencia de lo que comúnmente se creería, hizo las cosas bien, vean la historia de una Konoha de alta tecnología sobrevivir la cuarta gran guerra ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Hoja de hierro

Prólogo

-Mi nombre es Danzo Shimura, soy el Sandaime hokage, tengo 72 años, yo soy el hombre que le dio tecnología a konoha, y actualmente estamos luchando una guerra contra los traidores de la arena, que empezo en los examenes chuunin, en la pelea del Hermano menor del comandante ANBU, y uno de los mejores candidatos a 6° Hokage, Itachi Uchiha: Sasuke Uchiha, contra el hijo del 4° Kazekage, y Jinchuuriki del Ichibi no shukaku: Sabaku no Gaara, al liberar este al Ichibi.

La situación, afortunadamente, fue controlada por el Comandante de la división sora de ANBU Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, 3° Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, uno de los dos hombres que sofocaron sin ayuda la fallida rebelión Uchiha junto con el mencionado Itachi, brillante táctico, y habil estratega, y otro de los candidatos al titulo de 6° Hokage, hijo del difunto 5° Hokage, Minato Namikaze, y Kushina Uzumaki, ex-gobernante de Uzu no Kuni, nuestro mayor aliado, y uno de los pocos países o aldeas con un nivel tecnológico cercano al nuestro, junto con Kumogakure, Amegakure, Kirigakure, algunos grupos terroristas, como Akatsuki.

La guerra esta durando 3 años, y ningun bando parece avanzar, ya que este pequeño conflicto lentamente ha escalado en la 4° gran guerra ninja, con Uzugakure y Kirigakure ayudandonos. Kumogakure, y las asociaciones terroristas Shiroihoshi, y Kuroitaiyou, aliandose con Suna. Y Amegakure, Akatsuki, y la secta Jashin como un bando independiente.

Para saber como empezo esto, empezaré en el momento en el que me hice Hokage.

_Flashback:_

_Danzo: me ofrezco para salvarlos._

_Nidiaime: no, yo voy a ser el señuelo, esta decidido, Danzo, al probar que podes sacrificarte por tus compañeros, te doy, el título de Hokage._

Luego de eso, traté de hacer un prorgrama para que los ninjas no tuvieran emociones, el cual, fue un fracaso, al descubrirse, que era más dificil que se involucrasen con otras personas, y trabajasen en equipo. Ademas de que a los clientes potenciales les daban miedo.

Luego, encontre a un hombre, que decía haber decubierto un compuesto químico explosivo, al que llamo pólvora. Vi las utilidades de este compuesto, y decidí que se investigase que se podía hacer con este. En unos años, tuvimos los primeros cañones, y las primeras pistolas. Estos primeros modelos, no eran perfectos, ni mucho menos. Al disparar se veía humo, y en distancias largas, perdían mucha exactitud, ademas de que solo se podían hacer unos pocos disparos antes de que los reisduos de polvora obstruyesen el cañon. pero eran suficientemente eficientes como para justificar su investigación, y desarrollo. Esto fue lo que permitió varios nuevos descubrimientos, como la polvora sin humo, que tenía mayor potencia, dejaba menos residuos, y como su nombre lo dice, no daba humo al disparar. También se descubrio como mejorar la estabilidad del arma, usar balas con una forma cónica en vez de redondeada, y dejar rallado el interior del cañon, para que la bala tenga estabilidad en el giro, y no se deslize hacia alguna dirección.

Durante la segunda gran guerra ninja, surgieron 3 nuevos heroes: los Denstesu no Sannin, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, y Tsunade Senju, los tres, fueron los miembros del equipo gennin de Sarutobi. Jiraiya, era un experto en Fuinjutsu, además, de que descubrio una forma de usar el carbon como un combstible, y luego el petróleo. Tambien, creo distintos tipos de munición: La munición Katon, que al impactar, causa que el objeto impactado, y dependiendo del poder, también sus alrededores, en llamas, también se puede ajustar el poder para que las quemaduras sean primer, segundo o tercer grado. La municion Raiton, que al impactar, electrocuta al oponente, en forma que puede ser un flujo continuo y paralizante, o una descarga electrica de poder suficiente para dejar inconciente o matar al blanco. La municion explosiva. Las ametralladoras. Y los lanzamisiles.

Después, Tsunade, era una brillante medic-nin, médica convencional, y bióloga, que descubrió varias enfermedades, curas para estas, y varias cosas sobre la anatomía, y el ADN humano, gracias a ella se pueden hacer cosas. como transferencias de kekkei genkai seguras. Lo que salvo al clan Senju de una extinción casi segura, y les devolvió el Mokuton, el que se pensó que murio con el Shodai. Desarrollo un árbol filogenético de la evolución de los Dojutsu, desde el Rin'negan. Descubrió varios virus y bacterias (también creo algunos). Y Tiene proyectos para crear kekkei genkai artificiales.

Y por último pero no menos importante, Orochimaru, el Yondaime Hokage, el era... bueno, un genio, & invesitgaba sobre cualquier cosa que captase su mente. Antes de ser Godaime, compitió con el Yondaime por ese puesto, casi abandona la aldea.

Luego, tenemos en la 3° gran guerra ninja, a Minato Namikaze, Konoha no Kiiroi Senko, y Godaime Hokage, alumno de Jiraiya. Pudo crear nuevos jutsus, los mas Notables, el Rasengan, y el Hiraishin no Jutsu, ademas de varios fuinjutsu, y varios tipos de armas, y munición, incluyendo armas que usan chakra directamente en vez de municion, o la munición Rasengan, basada en el jutsu del mismo nombre. varios Fuinjutsus, el mas famoso, el Hiraishin. Y varias otras tecnologías, por ejemplo, el arma más destructiva, la bomba atómica, los ICBM, las escopetas, y descubrio una manera de viajar al espacio, grcias a el tenemos las estaciones espaciales.

También hay otras personas famosas, como Sakumo Hatake, o su hijo Kakashi Hatake, pero de ellos en el futuro hablare. Esta historia es la historia de la 4° gran guerra ninja.

A/N: bueno, ¿que piensan de esto? ¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto?

Para que sepan, otras aldeas tienen distintas tecnologías, por ejemplo, en este fic, Kumogakure no esta en Kaminari no kuni, sino, literalmente, "escondida entre las nubes", Kirigakure esta en el fondo del océano, Iwagakure esta destruida, etc. Además, no es solo que hay tecnologías militares "actuales", también hay otras cosas: computadoras, vehículos civiles, aviones, y otras cosas por el estilo. También, aunque Danzo no los mencione, los Sámurai de tetsu no kuni tienen tecnología avanzada, (sables de luz, armaduras que absorben chakra, robots...), Raíz, y ANBU también existen, pero estan diferentes (raíz es un poco como una agencia de inteligencia como el MI6, CIA, KGB, Mossad y demás, y ANBU es mas policial, como el FBI).


	2. Chapter 2

Estimados lectores: Lamento decirles que tuve que llevar a arreglar mi computadora, y en el proceso, se han perdido todos mis fics. Por lo tanto, voy a demorarme (aún más) para poder subir las cosas que tenía.

Aprovecho de esto para crear una "reserva" de capítulos nuevos, para que, si alguna vez vuelve a pasarme algo así, tenga un par de capítulos extra para subir.

También, quiero avisar que los siguientes fics están cancelados, sin posibilidad de que los resuma en un futuro cercano/medio, junto con la razón de su cancelación en _bastardilla_ (mal llamada cursiva):

1. La búsqueda de la Death Note. _Me mandé cualquiera con esto._

2. El Jinchuuriki y el Godaime. _Me parece que de cualquier manera que la hubiera seguido, iba a terminar con Itachi y Naruto como Marty-Stus (versión masculina de una Mary-Sue, para quien no sabe, también se los llama, Gary Stu)_

3. Biohazard: shinobi chronicles. _Ya se me pasó el vicio con Resident Evil, y esto era medio aburrido._

4. Maelstrom Kitsune: Ver n° 1

5. Jikanuzumaki: Ver n°1

6. 7 Bijuus para un Jinchuuriki: _Naruto es un Gary Stu. Es posible que la haga de nuevo, esta vez sería una parodia, o Naruto sería un Gary-Stu intencional y malvado. Y Sasuke sería el único en darse cuenta de esto._

Si alguien lo desea, puede adoptarlos. Pero primero avísenme, para que le pase los planes que tenía. Hay otros proyectos que nunca publiqué en mi perfil que a alguien le podría interesar escribir.

También quiero avisar que creé un foro en esta página, es este link (cambien las comas por puntos y los % por /):

www,fanfiction,net%forum%Ayudandonos_entre_todos%111763/


	3. Chapter 3

Por la presente nota, deseo informar que todos mis fics **incompletos** al momento ("Teasers" es una antología de one-shots, así que no cuenta) (29/9/13) están cancelados, exceptuando al crossover de Naruto y Bleach: Shinobi entre Shinigamis. Les pido disculpas a todos los que les gustan mis otros fics, pero igualmente, no va a estar todo mal.

De los fics cancelados, los siguientes van a ser reiniciados desde cero, para arreglar los errores que cometí en la primera versión, junto con los motivos por los que decidí salvarlos, y los principales cambios que pueden esperar:

-Tormenta metálica: lo "salve" porque me gusta la premisa y los planes que tengo. Pero como hice algunos errores al escribirlo, principalmente, les tire toda la información de trasfondo en el primer capítulo y eso es demasiado aburrido de leer. El primer capítulo será eliminado, o al menos reescrito completamente. El segundo capítulo (no cuenta la nota en el medio) va a quedar igual, posiblemente corregido un poco para ser más fluido, y con menos errores de ortografía. Además de que voy a poner en práctica algunas técnicas de escritura que aprendí durante este tiempo. Mis planes a futuro van a cambiar un poco, pero no se preocupen mucho por eso, les aseguro que solamente va a hacer que la historia sea más interesante y ningún personaje va a quedar en grave peligro, para nada, no me miren así, si no hay tensión nadie lee el fic.

-Bajo el abanico de papel: Al igual que Tormenta Metálica, este fic puede rescatarse con un par de modificaciones y arreglo del flujo de la historia. Entre los cambios planeados, no puedo decir nada porque nunca llegué al punto de publicarlos.

-Un pequeño cambio: primero que nada, el título va a ser distinto. 2) Obito va a tener una personalidad menos cliché, y va a ser más similar a Kakashi. 3) No "Sakura-Jinchuuriki", aunque me gustaba la idea, pero era algo muy forzado. 4) Voy a tratar de evitar forzar a que la trama siga al manga (ejemplo, que el _kyuubi_ sea liberado y ataque _konoha_. Si Tobi no hubiera aprendido acerca del nacimiento de Naruto escuchando a Kakashi1, no hubiera encontrado a Kushina y no hubiera liberado al _kyuubi_), pero Minato va a estar muerto, porque es demasiado competente si es escrito de manera inteligente y sin forzar la trama para que muera porque está en un flashback al momento en cual murió.

-Hoja de hierro: ¿Naruto versión steampunk2? ¡FUCK YEAH! Pero la siguiente versión no va a tener nada que ver con lo que va hasta ahora.

-Colapso: voy a dejar solo el primer capítulo, y que quede como un one-shot, porque pienso que la historia va a ser mejor así.

-Espadas, porque nada sirve mejor para proteger a un bijuu: La premisa de "Ulquiorra protege/cría a Naruto" se queda, pero el resto se va. Pero a los que le guste este, les aviso que van a tener que esperar hasta que termine con tres fics mas antes de que la nueva versión salga.

No esperen que publique ninguno de los fics relanzados hasta mediados de diciembre o enero.

Los siguientes fics, son los que estuvieron al borde de salvarse, pero termine decidiendo cortarlos:

-El destino no importa: Cancelar y abandonar este me duele, porque es probablemente uno los que están mejor escritos (excepto el primer capítulo). Pero luego de pensar acerca de esto por todo el mes, decidí cancelarlo, ya que los errores que tiene, por pequeños que sean, son tan intrínsecos en el fic que no puedo removerlos.

-Donde nunca buscarían: Al igual que el anterior, tenía planes interesantes, pero la premisa en sí era fallida, así que no puedo seguirlo consciente de esos errores. Es posible todavía que transporte mis planes para etapas más avanzadas a otros fics.

De los que quedaron cancelados, acá va una explicación de por qué:

-Espada de Konoha: IT BURNSSSSS USSSSS! KILL IT WITH FIRE! Fue una terrible idea, hagamos como que si nunca ocurrió.

-El Jinchuuriki y el Godaime: Leer arriba, además está en formato de libreto, y prohíbe los libretos.

-Los Misterios del Tiempo: Eh… OK, podría ser una idea interesante. Pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para ocuparme de esto.

-Fic de videojuego con nombre largo: Igual que el de arriba. Y la cagué con lo de saltar directo al FemNaru. Además, ahora que tengo algún conocimiento de diseño de videojuegos, me avergüenza demasiado este fic.

-Elemento desconocido: Este era una cosa que no quiero hacer más.

-No parpadees: Eh… ni hablemos de esta cosa.

Y ahora que terminamos con el asunto de las cancelaciones y reinicios, es momento de anunciar mis nuevos proyectos (aunque ninguno esta 100% confirmado):

-Un fic del juego "Mount & Blade: Warband" (con un posible mod en el futuro): No puedo dar muchos detalles todavía, pero posiblemente se llame "Segundo Imperio" y va a estar ambientado en un mundo en el que el jugador halla conquistado toda Calradia.

-Un fic de la película "Man Of Steel" (El hombre de acero): con mi versión de cómo va a surgir la liga de la justicia en este universo, casi seguro va a ser crossover con Arrow.

-Un fic post-apocalíptico de Naruto: se va a llamar "Mundo Muerto", la protagonista va a ser Kushina.

-Más teasers.

-Sobrevivientes va a tener un fic completo en vez de ser un one-shot.

Con esto me despido, y vuelvo a pedir perdón a los que le gustaba alguna de las cosas que cancelé. Si quieren, por lo menos, saber cómo termina alguno de esos, mándenme un PM. El 13/10/13 voy a borrar todos los fics en los que no voy a trabajar más. Y cuando tenga la versión nueva de alguno, voy a mandarle a todos lo que lo tengan en favoritos o alerta un PM. Hasta entonces, nos vemos.

1 Perdón a los que no lean el manga, pero esta nota queda muy rara si trato de evitar el spoiler.

2 Género de ciencia-ficción con tecnología similar o superior a la del presente pero basada en la máquina de vapor, varias de las obras más famosas de Julio Verne son de este género.


End file.
